Confessions around the Campfire
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare reveals a few embarrassing secrets, not helped by the fact Piper has the ability to compel everyone to tell the truth. A Suggestion/Request from; jalen johnson
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, truth. What's the worst monster you had to kill?"

"No contest" Percy sighed. "The Minotaur."

"The Minotaur?" His girlfriend replied doubtfully. "Why?"

"Because I had to kill him twice. And that was before the second giant war when they had the door of death open."

"What about all those we we had to fight when we were on the Argo?" Frank queried.

"Or any other quest for that matter" Annabeth echoed. "You seriously trying to tell me the worst monster you ever faced was the Minotaur?"

"Of course not" Percy said, giving her a confident smirk. "But you asked which of the ones I _killed._ "

Annabeth stared at him in disbelief, then she cursed herself for not realizing her error. Leo laughed from his spot by the fire where he was toasting marshmallows. "The round goes to Jackson for that incredibly slick performance. Wouldn't you agree miss Chase?"

"Oh bite me Valdez" she shot back, making everyone around the fire chuckle.

They all sat around the big camp hearth at Half-blood hill, a little Argo reunion to mark a year since they defeated Gia. Alongside the seven was also Nico and Reyna, who were the only other invites to agree. Thalia was busy with the Hunters and coach hedge was...actually, no one wanted to invite him. So after making the arrangements with Chiron they were allowed to stay out past curfew to celebrate with a few roasted marshmallows and some idle gossip, provided they didn't make too much noise.

"Ok, my turn" Percy cleared his throat, pulling out a random stone from the container, reading the name engraved on the object. "Jason. Which is better? Camp Half blood or Camp Jupiter?"

"That's not a fair question" Jason objected.

"It's a perfectly valid question. Unless you're opting for a dare?"

"This is the most boring game of Truth or Dare ever" Piper complained, resting her chin in her palms trying to stay awake. They'd been playing for half an hour and so far the most embarrassing secrets they'd uncovered were Frank once are a leftover pizza and vomited all over the praetors. And so far there had only been two dares, neither of which had been substantial. It was disappointing, compared to some of the crazy games she'd been a part of in her childhood.

"Not having fun babe?" Jason asked, putting his arm around her.

"Not really. When I suggested we play this game, I was hoping for more...I don't know..."

"Wild dares and embarrassing truths?" Reyna finished.

"She wanted it to be a dirty game?" Leo smirked.

Piper shrugged.

"Well, we're not" Annabeth told her authoritatively. "We agreed, no outrageous dares or suggestive questions. Just a nice game between friends. We agreed, yes?"

Piper rolled her eyes, remembering someone who looked like her agreeing to those terms. "But does it have to be so...lame? Just some more interesting questions at least?"

"Okay miss perfect" Hazel leant forward. "You're turn. Truth or dare?"

Piper stared back at her, doubting the validity of the challenge. "Truth" she sighed.

Hazel smiled, leaning closer to the fire, eyes looking into hers. "Who is...your fantasy shag?"

There was a sudden wave of shock that shot through the group, some choking on their marshmallows as they stared at the daughter of Pluto. Piper herself was dumbfounded. "Wh..what?"

"You heard" Hazel answered with a cheeky grin. "Who's your fantasy shag? I'm assuming it's not your current boyfriend." She motioned to Jason sitting beside her as his girl went red. "You wanted interesting" she pointed out.

"She's right" Leo chuckled. "What better embarrassment then revealing who you'd rather be in bed with in front of your own partner."

Jason, however, didn't bat an eye as he took his girlfriends hand. "Well, jokes on you Hazel" he said calmly, "because she's already told me who her fantasy is."

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Oh" Leo's expression faded to disappointment. "Well that spoils the fun."

"You still haven't told us yet though" Hazel reminded them. But then she turned to address everyone else. "In fact, I think I'll put this question to the group. We all have to answer, and answer truthfully."

"Now, hold on" Nico suddenly sat up. "I'm not agreeing to any of this."

"Neither am I" Annabeth agreed, crossing her arms defiantly. "It too... _personal._ "

"Exactly what makes it perfect for this game" Hazel told them, gazing questionably back at Piper. "Well? Interesting enough for you?"

Piper was quiet as she looked around the group, a wide grin forming on her face. Alright then. If you want my answer, everyone has to answer too. All swear, deal?"

"Deal" Hazel replied immediately.

"Sure" Frank said after her.

"Fine, deal" Jason followed.

Percy and Annabeth shared a glance. "What harm could it do?" Percy asked her.

She didn't seem convinced, but they both agreed.

"This ought to be fun. I'm in" Leo replied.

Nico slumped back in his seat. "Fine."

Reyna was last, And with all eyes on her, she had no choice but to agree.

"Ok then" Hazel said excitedly. "Piper, who is your fantasy shag?"

Piper took a breath before answering, composing herself for the big reveal. "Well, don't judge ok? My fantasy is Apollo..."

"Well, that's lame" Percy said abruptly.

"Wait for it" Jason told them mildly.

"...with Artemis" Piper finished.

Everyone stared at her. "Apollo _and_ Artemis?" Frank checked in disbelief. "Aren't they brother and sister?"

"Ew" Reyna cringed.

Piper sighed, knowing she was going to get that reaction. "Honestly, that's my fantasy. Not as in the two of them with each other, as in...by fantasy shag is with Apollo and Artemis at the same time." She was still met with confused stares. "What? I can't be the only one who'd find that hot."

There was a pause of silence until a Percy shrugged and said "I can see it."

"Me too" Nico muttered, sparking a few more mumblings.

"Ok, I'm done" Piper said hopping forward to look around the group. "Who's next?"

Unsurprisingly, no one volunteered.

"I refuse to take part in this" Annabeth said, just out of principle.

"Come on Annie" Piper insisted pleadingly. "It'll be fun. Just...be honest." When she remained stubborn, the daughter of Aphrodite locked her gaze onto her. "Don't make me become persuasive" she warned her. "You know I can use my charm-speak to make you answer."

Annabeth glared back at her. "You wouldn't" She snarled.

"She would" Jason warned her. "This is too juicy a topic for her to ignore."

The two girls stared each other sternly, each waiting for the other to crack. After a tense minute of silence, Annabeth created a curse. "Fine." She shifted in her seat, opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Piper interrupted by commanding "all answers must be the truth."

Annabeth's face went white, her mouth slamming shut on instinct. Around her the rest of the group shivered, realizing the brunettes command was directed at them all. She'd charmed them into revealing nothing but the truth. "You b..." Annabeth tried to scream, but held her tongue. She should've known better.

"It's truth or dare Annie" Piper replied smugly. "You have to tell the truth."

She gave her a cold glare before glancing awkwardly around the group. Now all eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. She could just refuse to answer, but now it was a sure thing Piper would just force her to talk. She didn't have a choice. "Fine. My...fantasy shag is..." she hesitated, wanting to say anything else, say Percy's name, but the only words her lips would form was the truth. "Hephaestus!"

The group all blinked as they stared at her, her cheeks flushing red as she buried her face in her hands, dying inside of embarrassment. "Hephaestus?" Piper repeated. "Him? Really? Why?"

She looked up at her. "Why? Why not? He's...amazing? Incredible! Utterly..."she managed to stop her mouth from moving before she could continue. Piper cringed, thinking she might have laid the charm-speak on a little strong.

"Hey, I'll be the first guy to say my dad is awesome" Leo spoke up. "But...be real, you had some strong, more attractive contenders."

"I know" Annabeth replied more confidently. "But Hephaestus isn't just...it's not about looks. He's brilliant. The things he builds, the ideas he creates...he's a genius. How could I not be attracted to that? He's one of the smartest people I know, and that makes him...beautiful to me." She suddenly flushed red as she turned to face Percy, her current boyfriend. "No offense" she quickly added.

Percy couldn't form a response, because how could he respond. "Well, I'm glad you chose me anyway" he eventually told her with a smile. She relaxed slightly as he pulled her into a kiss, a comforting, reassuring kiss.

"Plus, you know what it is they say?" Frank added, drawing everyone's attention. "What's they lack in looks, they make up for in performance."

The boys all laughed while the girls just stare at him. "Who the hell says that?" Hazel asked him.

"He's not wrong" Reyna replied quietly, drawing everyone's gaze as they looked at her. "What?"

"That sounds like perfect irony" Nico chuckled to himself. "Imagine being the goddess of love, skulking around having affairs, all the while unaware that her own husband has the biggest dick in Olympus."

"Ew" Piper nearly vomited, the mental image of her mother going at it making her sick. "Alright then. You want to go next Percy?"

Percy fell silent, his face going slightly pale in the fire light. "I think I'll pass" he said.

"Oh no, spill it!" Hazel replied, her gaze joining the others as they stared at him.

"No, I'm good. How about...um...Leo? Jason? Anyone else?"

"Come on Seaweed brain!" Annabeth elbowed him, making him wince in real pain. "You know mine, now tell me yours. It can't be that bad. I promise I won't get mad."

He glanced nervously at her, and she looked back at him expectantly. Everyone also waited impatiently, the camp deadly silent save for the sound of the crackling fire.

The black haired demigod swallowed a gulp, finally grumbling "Athena."

There was an audible gasp of air alongside Leo, who burst out laughing. "What!" Annabeth replied, her gaze narrowing until she was glaring at him with two very immigrating stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, you are so screwed" her heard Frank mutter under his breath as he cowered under his girlfriends gaze. Could they blame him, he just confessed his fantasy shag was her own mother.

"Now" Percy stammered, trying to calm her down as she continued to glare at him, judging him silently. "Now, let me explain. It's not that I'm...listen, yes. Athena...your mom... I'm attracted to her, BUT...but...only because...she's...she reminds me of you! I mean, you look just like her...I mean, she looks like you, I mean...you're so alike it's unreal, in a way... _you_ are my fantasy shag."

He finally stopped talking and waited for her to respond. After a tense few moments her gaze wavered and Annabeth sank back into her seat. "If she was here right now, who would you rather be with?"

"You! Every Time! No question!" Percy took her hand, looking her in the eyes as he told her "I love you Annabeth. No matter what."

She smiled back at him, giving him a kiss to forgive him. "Good save bro" Leo commended, raising a marshmallow to toast to them.

"For a second I thought we were going to have fish food for dinner" Jason said, hugging Piper close.

"So what's your fantasy shag big guy?" Hazel asked him. "I'm assuming it's not your girlfriend?"

"No" Piper answered for him, but then paused. "Actually, you never told me" she said looking up at him.

"Well...I dint think it was important" he shrugged.

"So who is it?"

He hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "It's kinda embarrassing."

"Unless it's Pipers mom, it can't be an worse that what we've already had" Leo pointed out, causing Percy to throw a few stones at him.

Jason glanced across to Piper, who looked back with kind but persuasive eyes, and took a deep breath. "It Juno, Okay?"

Percy stared at him. "Juno? As in Hera? She's a..." he managed to stop himself in case she heard him and instead ask "why?"

"I don't know. We just have this...connection. It's complicated." He looked down at Piper. "You aren't mad right?"

"No" she assured him. "Of course not."

"That's because her fantasy shags a threesome" Leo chirped. "Can't get mad when you're playing for big bucks."

"Alright then blabbermouth" Jason sighed, turning his attention to his mate. "Who's your fantasy shag then?"

"Yeah, shut up and tell us!" Piper called out, ignoring the pointed stares from Annabeth about her incorrect use of grammar.

For once, Leo Valdez found himself unwilling to speak. He felt the answer creep up his throat but forced his mouth shut before he could spill the beans. After a brief pause, he gave a quick smile and responded with "ah, you know. So many goddesses and girls out there, I don't just have the one..."

"Quit stalling Valdez" Piper teases, leaning forward to give him that persuasive smirk. "Who is it? Tell me, Leo. Please?" She hyphened that last word with her charm-speak, the urge to confess growing to new heights.

Leo squirmed under her gaze, his lower lip trembling as her power took over and forced his hand. "Ok! It's you, Okay!" He cried out, gasping for air as if the truth had emptied his lungs.

Pipers eyes went wide in shock, sitting up straighter as everyone else struggled to hold their composure. "Oh" was all she could say in response.

"I knew it!" Hazel cried out with glee, turning immediately to her boyfriend. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah, Yeah, alright!" Frank sighed, fishing out a five dollar note and handing it to her. "God damnit Leo" he muttered.

Jason was the only one not laughing, instead staring dumbfounded at Leo's pale expression. "You" He stammered, glancing between him and Piper. "How...when did that..."

"Oh come on man!" Leo said to him in exshasberation. "Don't look at me like that!"

"So how long has she been your fantasy, Leo" Hazel asked mockingly, taking great joy in this moment.

"Ever since I met her" he replied immediately, the charm-speak still having a hold over him. He realized this a second later and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Jason's face. "Well, can you blame me? Look at her! She smoking hot, talks like an angel, kicks serious ass, is braver than any of us combined... she's like a goddess among mortals. All I'm saying is if you hadn't gotten in first, I'd have jumped onto that like a..."

"Leo! Stop talking!" Reyna interrupted him, mercifully ending his rant. "Your making things worse" she told him as he finally stopped digging.

For all her bravado, Piper found herself suddenly regretting her decision to coax the truth from everyone. Now that Leo had settled down she was left to break out of her uncomfortable silence. "Well" she mumbled, trying to find the right words to describe her thoughts and feelings. "That was..."

"Awkward?" Nico suggested.

"Hilarious" Hazel countered.

"Soul crushing" Percy said sympathetically.

Annabeth shook her head. "See, this is why I didn't want to play this game."

"Well, too late to back out now" Reyna reminded them. She did the only thing she believed she could do and turned their attention to their next contestant. "Since you've been having so much fun Hazel, you can go next."

"Sure" she replied eagerly, ignoring the depressed and saddened looks of judgement around her as she sat up. "My fantasy shag is Thanatos."

"Leto? The god of death?" Nico perked up.

She shrugged. "Yeah. I know he's the grim reaper or something, but you have admit he is really attractive."

Nico thought about it a moment. She wasn't wrong, he thought. Thanatos was an unbelievably hot dude.

"What about you Frank?" Jason asked him, desperate to think of anything besides Leo in bed with Piper. "Who's your embarrassing fantasy?"

"Nothing embarrassing about it" he answered with a smile, putting his arm around his girl. "Hazels always been my fantasy, and she always will."

Piper cocked a brow as she shook her head. "Cute. Now who is it really?"

Frank fixed his gaze on her, feeling the pull of her charm-speak. "Hazel is my fantasy shag. And that is the truth."

There was a long pause before Piper realized he wasn't lying. "Oh. Well that's lame" she pouted as the two Roman demigods kissed each other. So instead she glanced over to Nico, sitting quietly by himself. "Can I assume you're fantasy shag is still Percy?"

He whirled across to her suddenly, mouth agape in surprise. "How do you..." he glanced across to Jason, who raised his hands in defense. He shook his head, it didn't matter who told her. "Just because I had a crush on the guy doesn't mean anything. I'm over it." She didn't buy it, but didn't need to ask twice as he quickly let out a reluctant sigh. "Yeah, its Percy."

"Well that was predictable" Annabeth muttered as all eyes turned to face the final member of their group.

Reyna sat their silently under their gaze, looking around at the patient faces. "What? You think I'm just going to tell you who my fantasy shag is?"

"Well, we all told you ours" Piper pointed out. "It's only fair. What harm could it do?"

"No" she said insistently, crossing her arms defensively. "I'm the praetor. It wouldn't be professional, or appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Frank wondered, before his eyes suddenly snapped wider. "Hang on, your fantasies one of your subjects, isn't it?"

She didn't answer his question, but her face went red. "Oh, now you have to tell us!" Hazel told her fiercely. "I promise it won't leave the group."

She looked up at her doubtfully, circling around to see the others. "Swear you won't tell another soul?" She asked them, genuine in her plea.

They all agreed, even swearing on the river styx never to reveal it to anyone outside the group.

"Okay" Reyna took a deep breath, compelled to answer truthfully and praying to the gods it won't be as bad as she feels it will be. "It's Jason. My fantasy shag is Jason."

"Hot damn" Leo gasped, looking proudly at the son of Jupiter as he stared at her. "Another hottie confesses her love to the big guy. Big surprise."

"I..." Jason stammered, unsure what to say. "I'm sorry, I don't..."

"Oh, get over it" Piper nudged him. "You're hot. It's natural. You shouldn't feel bad about fantasizing about my boyfriend" she told Reyna, who had turned away ashamed. "He is very worthy of such attention."

"Thanks, I think" Reyna replied, slumping down into her seat waiting for the gods to strike her down or something, just to get away from the embarrassment.

With the whole group now complete, they all sat in silence looking awkwardly at one another. "So" Leo asked the group hesitantly. "Now what?"

"We never speak of any of this again" Reyna motioned immediately.

"Agreed" Annabeth rose her hand.

"I second that" Nico matched her.

Piper shook her head. "No, no. I have one more idea before we go back to business as usual."

"Oh no!" Percy halted her. "No more truth or dare. I'm done with that game."

"Just one more dare, to the group. I promise I won't charm-speak anyone, but we all have to do it. Then we can forget this night ever happened. Ok?" They all shared an uneasy glance, but reluctantly all nodded, if only to humor her. "Final dare...to everyone in the group, if your fantasy shag is currently present...you have to kiss them on the lips for two whole minutes."

As one they all looked at her as if they'd been slapped. "I beg your pardon?" Percy asked, but she just gave him a cheeky smirk and waved it off. "If you don't complete the dare, you have to walk up to Chiron office and moon him."

They all blinked and took a moment to consider that ultimatum, all coming to the same conclusion.

"Sorry Jason, but that isn't going to be an option" Leo apologized as he slid his way over to where Piper was waiting for him. She gave her boyfriend a reassuring wink before turning around to face the shaggy haired boy as he sat nervously beside her, waiting patiently for him to lean in and give her a gentle but awkward kiss. Help ease him into it, drawing it out for the desired length.

Jason turned away from the sight in time to find Reyna standing over him. Without a word she pulled him to his feet and took his cheeks in her hands, pulling him into a deep kiss that took his breath away.

Nico hesitated the longest before kicking at the dirt. "Sod it" he muttered as he sprung to his feet, strode over to where Percy was sitting, yanked his face back and lunged into his mouth, not even giving the son of Poseidon time to take a breath.

Hazel and frank laughed mildly as they watched the others pounce on each other, content to fall into each other's embrace as they indulged in a long and passionate kiss beside the campfire.

Annabeth sat by herself watching the others make out around her, crossing her arms in frustration. "Now that's not fair" she complained to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason**

The room is dark when Jason wakes in the cabin allocated to Zeus at camp half-blood, the dim moonlight shining through the open doorway revealing the clear night sky. The son of Jupiter often awoke in the middle of the night, usually from nightmares. But this night felt different. He had a visitor.

Expecting his girlfriend to have snuck round to his cabin for some midnight canoodling, he was surprised to find a completely different figure standing at the threshold of his cabin. The woman was tall and elegant and radiated power he was all too familiar with. "Juno" he gasped, leaping to his feet before remembering he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

She was composed enough not to react to her step-sons lack of clothing as she stepped into the room, scanning the walls with her powerful gaze before she rested them on him. "Not much for decorating I see" she commented, casting her gaze out towards the sky.

"What can I do for you lady Juno" Jason asked her, respectfully bowing as she stood before him, flushing red fully aware he was presently half naked.

She took a moment to respond, still distracted by the night sky as if it was watching her. "I'm here on behalf of my husband" she explained, but her reluctant tone told him she wanted to be anywhere but here. She finally returned her gaze to him, let out an exhasberated sigh as she took a seat upon his bed. He had enough sense to remain standing. "It's come to our attention you and your friends recently confessed several...intimate secrets to one another tonight, did you not?"

Jason shuffled uncomfortably on his feet as he recalled the game of truth or dare Piper had roped them into, including the rather...unorthodox finale. "Yes, we did. Forgive me, but I don't see how it may concern my father."

"I shouldn't" she told him, dropping the grace as she let out another sigh. "But unfortunately, the topic of your game drew his attention. As a result, he thought it'd be... _humorous_ to fulfill your final dare in full."

Jason stared at her in confusion. "Fulfill...how?"

"By letting you kiss your secret fantasies" she stated like it was obvious. His jaw dropped, his pulse quickening. _She couldn't be serious._ Her expression told him otherwise. "I wanted no part in this, you understand? But when my husband gets an idea in his head...well, even I have difficulty talking him out of it. He made it clear of any consequences should we refuse to partake in this charade."

"We?" Jason stammered, thinking back to the responses his group gave when asked the questions. "You mean...?" He glanced out his cabin to the rest of the pavilion.

"You're friends are receiving similar visits" she confirmed. "Those who missed out on their opportunity. So..." she stood up again, standing before the tall demigod, "here I am. I am your secret fantasy after all."

Jason gulped as he stared at her, his eyes struggling not to drift along her body to take her all in. She was beautiful and his body craved the chance to kiss her. But he was in a relationship. T _hen again, I did kiss Reyna tonight while my girlfriend kissed Leo. Maybe tonight is a one off. It was a dare._

"You don't have to do this" he told her, hoping to deflect the option. It all felt to weird.

"I know" she nodded, taking a step closer to him. "But your father made it clear I have no choice. Besides, it could be worse. We're lucky we only have to share a kiss for two minutes." Jason nodded, taking a step closer till he was a few inches in front of her, close enough to smell her perfume, or natural scent. It was pleasant, relaxing. "I do have one question before we start though" she said before he could let himself lean forward. "Why chose me as your fantasy?"

"You're asking why you?" Jason said, stifling a laugh. Before she could get irritated, he placed a hand on her arm, slowly bringing it up to her shoulder. "I don't know" he admitted, finally letting his gaze wander over her smooth, elegant body. "I guess...there just something about you. Our connection, whatever it is...it's hard to describe...almost..."

"Instinctive?" She whispered, her own hands brushing over his toned, muscular chest. "Primal. Like being drawn together." She paused to see him nod, their eyes locking as they stood there silently. Whatever this was between them, they both knew about it.

And for the first time, they let it take over.

Their lips came together like the most natural thing in all existence, their bodies melding into one another as if they belonged together. Juno hummed as Jason kissed her deeply, weaving her fingers into his blonde hair while his circled around her smooth back, his fingertips bristling with electricity. The air sizzled around them as the kissed warmed up, a heat bubbling between their bodies. Jason may not have barely any clothing on, but Juno's dress that's thin enough for him to feel her skin as he pressed against her, the pair of them falling gently back onto his bed as they embraced. Their hands began to explore, touching places they shouldn't, everything on autopilot as their mouths ground into one another, their breathing becoming erratic.

It was Jason who broke the kiss and shattered the moment, gasping for air as the lust left his body. He hovered over the goddess as she felt the fire in him dwindle, staring up at him trying to hide her disappointment. "I'm sorry" he whispered, and she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. He was disappointed too.

"We can't do this" she knew, nodding in understanding as she slipped out from under him, brushing herself down as she strode back to the doorway. She stopped at the threshold to look back at Jason, who sat on his bed watching her leave quietly.

She didn't say goodbye, didn't say anything. Neither of them needed to. The silence said it all as she left to return into the night.

 **Annabeth**

She awoke in her cabin when she sensed a presence by her bed, her body instinctively tensing ready to react against the intruder. But somehow she could tell she wasn't in danger. She sat up to find the large figure sitting on her mattress, cloaked in shadow. "I'm sorry I woke you" he said apologetically.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously, reaching over to her lamp.

"Don't" he said before she could switch the light on, turning away from her as if to hide his already dark face. "It's easier this way."

She hesitated before lowering her arm, sitting upright in the darkness trying to work out who this figure was. She could feel the power radiating from him, defiantly a god. The aura seemed familiar, one she'd met before. "Easier for what? Why are you here?"

It didn't take him long to explain Zeus's orders, the harmless fun of letting his fellow olympians consort with their children. He told her how he compelled him to follow his request or else.

Annabeth caught her breath as he recounted the tale, realizing who this god must be if Zeus had sent their fantasies to "consort" with them. "Hephaestus?" She whispered, vindicated by the tilt of the figures head. Zeus had decided to help complete their final dare, to kiss their fantasy shag for two minutes. Hephaestus was hers, thus here he was. "I...don't know what to say..."

"I know it's unorthodox" the smith god told her, looking down at his large hands. "Believe me, I'm not comfortable with this either. But if we...I have to do this. Zeus left me little choice."

She stared at the large figure sitting on her bed, unable to see him clearly in the dark. "Why hide your face?" She asked him.

"You know why" he replied. "I'm not...my looks will only put you off. You wouldn't be able to stomach being...intimate with me looking like this. That's why this will be..."

He froze suddenly as the bedside lamp flared on. The young woman had ignored his last statement and switched it on while he was talking. Now she could see him clearly as he blinked startled, his scrawny and misshapen features staring back at her before he turned hurriedly away. It was true, compared to the other olympians he was, for lack of a better word, ugly. Hideous. But she chose him as her fantasy for a reason, and it wasn't his good looks.

Annabeth slowly crawled forward onto her knees to kneel beside the towering god, pulling his face back gently to look directly into his face, into his eye, her fingers brushing his features from hair to chin. "It was never your appearance that attracted me to you, you dolt" she smiled softly. "It was your brain. Your mind. The way you build things, create amazing wonders. You're beautiful in your genius." She took his head in her hands, lowering her forehead to his as she whispered soothingly "if I wasn't with Percy right now, I might even have considered..."consorting" with you."

Hephaestus stared dumbstruck at the girl, unable to formulate a response as she stroked him, this moment of silence enveloping them both as they looked into each other's gaze. He looked into her and saw the kindness in her eyes, felt the truth in her words, and it warmed his aching heart as he placed his large hands upon her back, holding her close. "I would never wish to do anything untoward" he said slowly, nervous about how far he was truly willing to take this. "We shouldn't do anything we'd regret..."

"I'll settle for take kiss" She shushed him, giving him a gentle, hinting smile.

He took the hint, leaning in to gently press his big lopsided mouth to her small lips. She kissed him back, relaxing her body against his as she knelt on the bed, her arms looping around his thick neck, and she sighed. He tenderly brushed his fingers across her back, letting her deepen the kiss as he held the beautiful, delicate young woman in his hands, savoring her taste, her touch, her smell. She was among the rare few who could see past his appearance and embrace him for who he was, and it was a damn shame when their two minutes were up and he had to leave.

But he felt in higher spirits when he left, leaving her giggling like a schoolgirl on the bed.

 **Hazel**

Hazel felt a soft breeze whistle past her ear as she snuggled up against Frank in their cot. Someone must've left the window open or something, she thought, paying it no heed.

After their game of truth or dare, the demigods had dispersed to their cabins. As Hazel and Frank were guests they were invited to share Nico's cabin while Reyna opted to return to the big house. This gave her and her boyfriend a little private time, especially when Nico fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Now it was the middle of the night and Hazel was suddenly restless.

Like someone had walked over her grave.

She lay on her back with Frank snoring by her side as her eyes drifted open, her hand running absently through her hair as she looked up into the darkness of the hades cabin. To her shock, she saw a lean, handsome face looking down at her.

"Hush" the man said, placing a finger to her lips before she could utter a word. His touch was cold, but her body suddenly felt very warm. She recognized the face, she'd had fantasies about this god for months. Thanatos leaned over her, his hair brushing her face as he whispered to her softly "don't say anything. Don't move. Just relax."

Without another thought, or word, he dropped down and planted a cold, tender kiss upon her lips. She held her breath as she stared up at him, waiting for the dream to end. After a few seconds, she began to doubt weather it was a dream, that Thanatos was really kissing her with her boyfriend literally right beside her.

After a few more seconds she decided she didn't care, closing her eyes and kissing him back. She obeyed his wishes and didn't move, merely enjoyed as he pressed his mouth to hers, felt his icy tongue run along the inside of her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. She felt something get hot deep in her core, butterflies in her stomach, her breathing becoming labored.

Then just as quickly as it began, his touch vanished, leaving her gasping alone in the dark. She knew he was gone, but kept her eyes shut tight, unable to let the moment end.

 **Percy**

Percy was restless as he tossed and turned in his bed. He never could sleep well those days, too wired from being a demigod. The cabin was dark and quiet, a strong chill cut through his skin. He wished his girlfriend could've been talked into staying with him tonight. He always slept easier with her by his side.

No sooner had Percy contemplated that thought than he found a familiar face hovering above him. In the darkness, her face was lean and blonde hair framed those unmistakable stormy grey eyes. "Annabeth" he said surprised, a delighted smile forming on his lips.

"No" the woman said plainly, moving closer to reveal it wasn't his girlfriend standing over him. Though his mistake was understandable, as she was the spitting image of her mother.

"Athena!" Percy squeaked, staring up at the intimidating goddess as he quickly pulled the covers over his exposed torso. He normally wouldn't be concerned about his dignity like this, but Athena always managed to terrify him with that look of hers. "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me" she replied, a cold edge to her voice. "It's you're bloody game that got my father into forcing me into this."

Percy couldn't speak. He wasn't sure what she was talking about and was too afraid to ask.

She leaned over him, her hands planting either side of his head as she lowered towards his face. "Here's the deal" she hissed slowly, making sure she had his attention. "My dad says I have to kiss you for two minutes to complete some ridicules dare you lot started. Now even if I wasn't a maiden goddess, I would rather eat a plate full of spiders before I consider kissing you. But Zeus made it clear...I need to be a good little girl and do as I'm told. So I'm only here to do what needs to be done, then I'm gone. You got that?" She paused to fix her gaze on him, icy daggers shooting through her eyes. "This is a one time thing. When it's over, we never speak of it...ever! Understood?"

Percy nodded quickly.

She didn't waste time, she didn't want to be here any longer than she needed to be. She dropped down to lock her lips around his and mentally started counting down the seconds. Percy was in too much shock to move, frozen in place as the goddess, his girlfriends mom, snogged him. He couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. His hands twitched, he didn't know what to do with them.

After the first minute, he found the strength to lift his arm, still unsure what to do. Against his better judgement, his hand found its way into Athena's hair, brushing the back of her skull as his eyes drew heavy, releasing a slow breathe as he suddenly pressed deeper into the kiss. The act was involuntary, his logical mind warning him how bad an idea it was. The goddess tensed in response, her fingers curling into his mattress as she took a sharp intake of air.

Then she relaxed, sighing into the kiss as she allowed her eyelids close, folding into his arms as he embraced her. She felt all the tension she'd been holding in evaporate, feeling a weight lifted as she let her guard down. She couldn't understand why she was doing this, even as she felt Percy's other hand press against her waist, pulling her closer, falling to her elbows as they continued to kiss. There was a sudden increase in body heat between them as their bodies touched, the tips of her breasts touched his chest beneath them, reaching out for him. She wanted to fall, let him catch her. Just let go.

The alarm in her brain went off the moment their two minutes were up, his mind snapping back into gear as she woke herself up, pushing away from him and leaping off the bed. She staggered back to the opposite wall, catching her breath as she stared at him. He stared back in bewilderment at what had just transpired, at what _almost_ transpired. He couldn't speak, and she wouldn't allow herself to.

So she simply left, vanishing out the cabin door faster than the goddess ever had before. She'd done her part, it was over. But for Percy, he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink that night without seeing her face pressed to his. "Holy shit" he whispered, falling back to the mattress, thinking of her daughter once more.

 **Piper**

Piper was awoken by the gentle prodding of a certain, over eager god sitting on her bed. "Wake up" he said softly, but urgently. "You need to wake up."

"Wha..? Who..?" She rubbed her eyes as she stirred awake, looking up to see the handsome face of Apollo there to greet her. She did a double take, figuring she must've been dreaming. She wasn't. He was in her bed. "Apollo? What are you..?"

"Doing here?" He finished, too hyper active for the groggy demigod to handle at this moment. "Quite simple" he explained quickly, "dad found out about your game of truth or dare and decided to send you all each of your fantasies so you could finish the dare and he could watch us all kiss each other and since I was your fantasy shag he sent me to kiss you for two minutes and that's why I'm here now that you're awake we can get started."

He didn't even take a breath before lunging forward towards her. Luckily Piper was alert enough to stop him in his track, shooting her hand up to block his pursing lips before he could kiss her. "Whoa, slow down!" She said insistently. She sat up to yawn and shake away the rest of her sleep. "Start again. I barely caught all that."

Apollo sighed, repeating himself but slower so she could follow.

"So you're here to..."

"Kiss you, for two minutes. Or longer...if you'd rather?" Apollo added, raising a confident eyebrow as he leaned in again.

And once more, she stopped him. "Okay, cool your jets. I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. Especially as I've just woken up and it's..." she looked over at the nearby clock, "too early for this."

"I told you this was a bad idea" a voice said from across the room. Piper looked over to find Apollo's twin sister hovering uneasily in the dark corner with her arms crossed.

"Artemis? Why are you.." Piper asked before she stopped herself. The answer came to her immediately. Apollo wasn't her fantasy, it was both of them. So if Zeus wanted to fulfill the dare, then he needed to send both the twins to her room.

"Come on sis" Apollo said, looking back at his sister. "You know what dad said. We have to do this. You have to do this!"

"I don't care" she replied shaking her head. "I'm playing no part in this."

"You know what dad said he'll do" he reminded her.

She hesitated, looking uneasy as she paced the corner. Piper could sense the fear and tension. She had no idea what Zeus had threatened them with, but it was enough to force Artemis down here and make her afraid. "I don't want this" She whispered shakily.

"Suit yourself" Apollo huffed, waving her off as he turned his attention to Piper. "It's just you and me then" he grinned, leaning in for a third attempt.

Failed again.

"What will happen if you don't kiss me?" Piper asked them. They didn't answer her, but their nervous expressions said enough. She didn't want to be responsible for whatever Zeus did to them, so she turned to the uneasy huntress standing in the corner. "It's just one kiss, right. Are you sure you can't handle one kiss with another girl?"

"It's not the..." Artemis argued, but trailed off. "It goes against everything I vowed, to myself, to my pack. To..."

"Bullshit" Apollo blurted. "You've just never kissed a girl before. Or a guy, for that matter."

Piper tried to look of shock as Artemis face flashed red, indicating her brother wasn't wrong. She pitied her, understanding how impossible her position must be. "I get it. It's scary. But is it more scary than what your dad will do?"

Artemis hesitated again, a cold shiver washing over her.

"Just leave it, my gal" Apollo interrupted her, pulling Pipers attention back to him. "If she won't do it, it's her problem. But are we going to make out or what. I'm literally dying over here."

The demigod rolled her eyes as the god pouted, desperate for some attention. She looked back at his sister to find her staring back, her resolve wavering. "It's okay. It's really not that hard." She adjusted her seat so she was facing Apollo, making sure the goddess had a clear view of the both of them. "Watch" she told her as she took Apollo's face in her hands and kissed him.

Apollo was more than happy to respond in kind, wrapping his arms around her as they made out on the bed in front of Artemis. At first she turned away, but soon found herself unable to stop watching, observing how talented Piper was at controlling the kiss with her brother.

The young girl broke the kiss gently, listening to the sound of Apollo's breath as he whistled. "See" she beamed, turned back to her. "If your idiot brother could do it, it can't be that hard." The two girls giggled as Apollo protested until Piper shushed him. She held out her hand to the goddess. "Join me, please" she insisted politely.

Artemis looked at the outstretched hand uncertainly, taking a moment to consider her options. After a few moments of uneasy tension she stepped forward, gingerly taking Pipers hand and letting the demigod guide her onto the bed till she was kneeling in front of her. "I..." She stammered before the patient young girl. "I don't know what to do."

Piper smiled warm,y, taking her hands as she kneels in front of her. "Just relax. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes, and let me help you." Artemis did as she was asked, closing her eyes and controlling her breathing, her palms sweating in Pipers hands. The brunette waited a moment before drawing herself closer, softly kissing the goddess's lips with her own, guiding her mouth into the correct motions as the two girls locked lips, the third god watching with eager interest.

The huntress was a ball of nerves as their kiss grew more passionate, giving Piper full control as she brought up her hand to her neckline, stroking her cheek as she guided her deeper, embracing her touch, her scent, her passion. By the time Piper let go of her Artemis felt like she was floating, opening her eyes to find a smiling, beautiful young woman holding her. "Wow" she breathed, butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah" Piper agreed.

"That was so hot" Apollo muttered, ruining the tender moment.

The three of them shared gazes, a collection of gittery nerves and awkwardness. Piper sat between them excitedly. They all did the count. The dare was to kiss for two minutes, and neither kiss had lasted that long. So without further encouragement, Artemis fell back calmly into Pipers hold, continuing what they had started. At the same instant Apollo pressed into Pipers neck, kissing the soft skin until Piper reluctantly left the goddess's mouth to rejoin his, leaving her to caress her neck in his place. They went on for a short while, the two twins sharing the demigod between them as they kissed, caressed, touched and savored the young girl between them, the passion igniting something deep inside Piper, turning her on, starting a ravenous hunger within as she fell onto her back, the two gods sandwiching her as the kissed her neck, bit her earlobes as teased her body.

Piper was so turned on she failed to notice when their collective two minutes were up and the pair of them vanished into thin air. They left her in such a state she was breathing rapidly and sweating profusely, forcing her to remove what little clothing she slept in so she could quench the fires they'd started. It took her many more minutes to finish in a heap of satisfaction with the memory of her fantasy come true to spur her into slumber.


End file.
